Pleasure and a proposal!
by BreBeatsBambi
Summary: Well one night rima goes to nagi's place for some 'Fun' and when she wakes up she finds something that will change her perfectly fine life forever.


**Since this is my first M-rated fanfiction, please be nice to me D: and I accept strong criticism but flames will be used for ovens and pies. I also don't own shugo chara or the characters used or anything in here XP if I did then there would be rimahiko,kaiya,kutau, and amuto xD**

_Turn around…_

_Open your eyes_

_Look at me now_

Damn. Was all I thought as I looked at nagihiko. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a white shirt with a black sweater over it.I was wearing a thigh high flowy-like dress with black legging and black converses and my hair was straight but wavy at the end. Kukai was making out with a drunk utau in the corner of the damned club. It was irking me how they could do that but I can't. Same with kairi, yaya, amu, and ikuto. Tadase left a few years ago due to his parents wanting to marry Lulu De Morcef. She was in france and apparently that's where he has been yearning to go.

_Turn around…_

_Girl I've got you won't fall down…_

_We can see _

_Forever from up here…_

"Hey rima-chan" nagihiko said looking as cute as ever with that damn smile of his. I said " What is it?" I tried to look like I wasn't about to drag him out of the club and into a alley way to rape. What? It was going to be consensual rape! "Lets go drop off kairi and yaya," before nagi spoke anymore I cut him off "Why?!" obviously getting annoyed "what I was gonna say was that we needed to get them because they are passed out near the bar." he said. I looked to my right and there they was. Yaya had passed out with her head in her arms on the table while kairi had his left arm on the table. I replied with a okay and we left and got in a cab.

"Rima-chan I will be right back kay'?" he said with a smile that could bring clouds to cloud nine. I was about to yell at the driver a random place but nagihiko came back and told the driver his address since my house wasn't that far away. I looked at nagi and nagi looked at me. We both started to crack up but as we were stopping began to lean in but the driver told us to pay up. I screamed at him, payed him, threw a rock at the car, and then dragged nagi to his apartment. As we were standing in the hallway laughing our ass off we continued where we were. Our lips crashed into eachother and our eyes filled lust and… love! While we were kissing nagi got the door open with a slight 'click' of the door. He closed the door as he was panting for air but came back for our fight for dominance. I started to take off his sweater and his shirt. He swiftly took of my skirt and leggings. **(A/N: sorry for forgetting to mention their shoes were off before…please don't kill me O^O)** I finally got his belt undone until I felt my bar come off clean and him putting his mouth on my nipple. He was twisting my other nipple while sucking one of them as he was kept repeating the same thing to my other one. I took off his pants and began to stroke his member. He grabbed my hands and held them over me, picked me up, and then settled his member in me, then began thrusting. My ' _faster faster' _ became _' harder dammit harder'._ He was starting to moan as I was and then turned me around to where my hands and face were at the wall and began thrusting faster and harder. I started to reach my peak as I felt warmth leave my body. Nagihiko seemed to be reaching his limit too. His thrusting became slower and slower as came. We were panting and where enjoying our bodys being close to one another until I said "I'm going to bed purple-head."

~Time skip to the next morning~~

I woke up and got up remember where I was. The sunlight hit me smack in the face and I started to rub my eyes. I felt something hard and when I looked to see what it was I was matter of fact shocked. It was- I think it was a 3 carat diamond ring on my ring finger. I started to try and I mean try to wake the purple-head next to me. He didn't wake up beacause he is such a hard sleeper. That was when I gathered all my breath and screamed in his ear. He fell off the bed , awake and in alert.

"Yes! Yes! A million time YES!" I literally glomped him "What do ya mean rima?" he said and I flashed my finger in his face and his face expression turned from confused to happy in a split. I kissed him so hard he went tumbling to the floor again. Today was a great day and a start of a good relationship that will last forever.

Bre: AHHH! Im done….O^O tell me how it was in a review! If you even read it xD


End file.
